


Confused

by hello_its_us



Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Male Character, ftm character, poem, this is probably going to be depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: this is a poem about gender dysphoria for a ftm guy





	

Confusion

That's all I know

In this desolate world

Filled without hope

 

Oh what shall I do?

I feel bemused as to what to be

Everyone keep on trying to tell me what to be

When all I want to do is be me

 

Oh, I a toy missing some parts

All the other toys don't know what it's like

Having their body being not right

And then they have to fight to right it

 

They don't know what it's like

Constantly feeling not right

So please excuse me if I'm

A bit bitter from all these sites

**Author's Note:**

> i literally made this at school


End file.
